


Arguments

by sykilik101



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: AAML - Freeform, F/M, pokeshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sykilik101/pseuds/sykilik101
Summary: Even when we argue, I can't stop thinking about how much I love him...Misty's introspection about the arguments she has with Ash. OneShot AAMLfluff
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Arguments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Warlordess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlordess/gifts).



It's his fault. Yeah, of course it is. It's always his fault. It's not like I did anything wrong. He's the one with the map, not me. He's the one who's supposed to be leading us through this forest to get to Pallet Town. But he's still arguing back at me, like it _is_ my fault. How can he be so dense, so stupid, so adorable…

Wait, that's not what I meant to say.

Okay, so maybe I did mean to say that. After all, how could anyone be mad at him after looking into his brown eyes? Those brown eyes that hold so much determination and passion. Those amazing brown eyes that I've fallen in love with…

Ack, pull it together, Misty! You're supposed to be mad at Ash, not thinking about how much you love the guy…wait, stop it! Argh, I can't take this! Why does he have to be so darn cute?

…okay, forget it. There's no point in trying to be mad at him anymore. Even when we argue, I can't stop thinking about how much I love him. Sometimes it's a real hassle, but at this point, it doesn't matter. Looks like Brock is trying to calm Ash down. Good, just what I need, a minute to clear my head.

Wait, what was that? Did Ash just…smile at me? It looked like it, but I only saw it for a second. What was that about? We just got finished with argument number 862 of our journey together, and he smiles? Wait, did I actually just remember exactly how many arguments we've had? I _really_ have to stop being so exact with things…

Anyways, where was I? Oh, yeah, the smile. It's not like he enjoyed the argument, right? I thought I was the only person that did. Wait…well, I suppose that didn't come out right. It's not that I like making Ash mad. Heck, I don't even really like arguing at all. So why does Ash always get me so hyped up?

Like right now, we were arguing about getting lost again. Sure, most people should be mad when they get lost, but Ash…that boy just drives me crazy! I tell him that it's his fault we're lost, which is just an observation, right? I'm just pointing out a mistake he made; no big deal, since he makes mistakes all the time. Then he goes and starts yelling at me like there's no reason to be upset, when clearly there IS a reason, since we're LOST in the middle of the forest, with NO idea where to go, and the person who's reading the map of the forest just HAPPENS to be the DENSEST PERSON IN THE WORLD! Ugh, I need to go get some air…

It's weird, now that I think about it. While our arguments DO give me a headache after enough of them, sometimes…I like them. It's confusing. I mean, normally, when I'm arguing with my sisters or somebody else, I get seriously annoyed, and I just want to pummel them into the ground! But with Ash…sometimes, it doesn't feel so much like an argument. It's kind of like…a competition. Like he's challenging me, and he knows darn well that I don't back down from a challenge that easy.

Oh, hey, I didn't know there was a lake around here. Guess if I'm gonna get some air, it might as well be here. This log looks like it'll be a good seat.

So what was I thinking about again?…oh, yeah, Ash. Well, I suppose when we argue, it feels like he's trying to be better than me. Yeah, that sounds weird to say about an argument, but Ash is a weird guy. A sweet, caring guy, too…

Do I always have to think about why I love him? Honestly, I think I get the point already! I don't need any more hints!

Still, sometimes he acts weird during our fights. Every time I bring up my bike, he never talks about paying me back. He just whines that I'm complaining about it again. Every time I tell him he needs to pay me back, he changes the subject, or something else. Honestly, he goes about how he's such a good guy, always caring about his friends, and he won't even pay me back for my bike? What POSSIBLE reason could he have for not getting me another bike?

Well, I'll get one from him one of these days.

But what's even weirder is that…when we argue, I have fun. Wait, what the heck am I thinking? Fun in an argument? That doesn't work! But still…Ash is definitely a strange one. I get mad, but not an angry, gonna-pummel-him-with-my-mallet kind of mad. Okay, so maybe sometimes I do, but for the most part, I get excited when we argue. Most guys would probably just apologize if they made a girl mad, but Ash fights with me as if I were another guy. No matter what I do, Ash is always treating me the same. Maybe that's why I love him so much. We get along so well…okay, maybe not exactly, but it's like we…I dunno. Ugh, I have no idea how to explain it. It's kind of like…he completes me.

Oh, please don't tell me I just used such a corny and overused phrase! Get it together, Misty!

Well…it's not like it's a bad thing. After all, why should I be mad that I love Ash? Oh, wait, I remember now…there's no way he'd ever feel the same way about me. All he seems to care about is Pokémon training. I know it's not fair to be mad at him for it; after all, Pokémon training is his dream, and I admire that he's putting so much into it. I know it's selfish, but I just wish he felt the same way…aw, why is this so unfair? I'm in love with that raven-haired blockhead, but there's no way he'd ever love me back. That dense, dumb, stupid, sweet, caring jerk…how can he not see how I feel…?

…wait, did I just insult him, but not insult him? What's wrong with me? Darn you, Ash! Quit messing with my head!

Ugh…and no matter WHAT I do, it's like he never seems to notice me as something more than a friend. Kinda like back when we were at Maiden's Peak. I tried my best look pretty for Ash; heck, I even let my hair down. And I think he liked it…but he was also noting how pretty the other girls were. Sometimes I wish I could pummel him into the ground for being so naïve. My motive? You always hurt the ones you love. Yeah, that'll do.

…You always hurt the ones you love? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Enough with the cheesy lines, Misty! No wait, it's not my fault, it's Ash's fault. Yeah, of course. I almost forgot. It's his fault for being so easy to love. He does have a lot of bad traits, for sure, but he always makes up for it. He's handsome, sweet, caring, and he never gives up. He always put others before himself, and he never backs down from a challenge.

Wow, that was such a girly thought. Then again, I guess I AM a girl. I just wish Ash could see that, instead of just a friend. And I'm glad that we're friends…but I just wish we could be more…

Oh, great…stop crying, Misty…you have no reason to be sad…

I guess I'm just looking into our arguments more than I should. Still…I love him so much, and yet we keep arguing. Does that mean I don't really love him? And yet, I feel that he's more special than anyone. I couldn't imagine living without him, yet we always seem to end up fighting. But at least he doesn't soften when we get into an argument…winning would be too easy, and wouldn't be any fun.

Mmm…that breeze feels really good. Maybe I'll put my hair down for a while…yeah, that feels better. Now where was I again?

Oh, yeah. Still, even if I don't like our arguments, I do get angry with Ash sometimes, and I know I shouldn't. I just get mad when I think of how he doesn't feel the way I do, and I end up taking it out on him. I love him, and yet I hate him for not seeing how much I love him. Jeez, our relationship is so confusing…

Huh? Who's that?

Ash?

Wait, is he staring at me? He never does that…well, as far as I know. Hold on…he stared at me like that the last time I…had my hair down…oh, wow, I think my cheeks are getting warm…get it together, Misty. Looks like he noticed I saw him. So what does he want?

He's apologizing? What the heck is going on? He's never apologized about an argument before. Maybe Brock told him to. Maybe he just doesn't want me to be mad at him. Well, sorry, Ash Ketchum, but I'm not going to forgive you that easily…even IF you're looking at me with those adorable brown eyes…and that goofy expression…and…

Hey, hey, hold on, Misty! Don't let him get you again!

But, he really does look sorry…

No! Don't let him trap you! He'd just trying to get you down! He knows what he's doing!

…wait, WHAT? There's no way Ash could purposely be making me feel like this! He'd too dense for that!

Oh, why does he have to be so cute? Why can't there be something about him that I absolutely hate? Oh, right, it's Ash. It's freaking impossible to hate the guy. Darn him.

Yeah, yeah, okay, I forgive him. It's not like I can stay mad at him for very long, anyways. And being mad at him wouldn't help matters.

…no, I wasn't crying. What are you talking about?…oh, my eyes? I just had something in my eyes, that's all. No, I didn't just sob. Shut up, Ash! Stop knowing when I'm sad!

Okay, now why does he look a little embarrassed? Hold on…now he's moving towards me…

He's getting closer…

No, he wouldn't…

He couldn't…

And yet, he just did.

I can tell my face is red by how hot it feels, and how fast my heart is beating.

Ash Ketchum…

That kind idiot…

That caring jerk…

My dense best friend…

…is hugging me.

And now all my anger and sadness is gone, for sure. His hold on me is firm, but gentle. My head feels dizzy, and I can't think.

…oh, wait, that's probably because of all the blood rushing to my head. Y'know, maybe hugging him back would be a good idea.

I don't know how long we are gonna hug, but I don't really care. My mind is only on him. No arguments, no reminders of my bike, no pummeling him with my mallet…none of that. I feel happier than I've ever felt, and I know it's all because of him. This is why I know I love him. There's no way I can explain it, I guess.

Aw…I guess the hug's over. Thankfully, he's still holding onto my shoulders. His fingers are touching my bare skin, and I'm trying my best not to shiver. Darn you, Ash…how do you do it?

…okay, don't you EVEN flash that smile at me! Don't do it, Ash! Don't! DON'T!…too late.

Great, now I just wanna melt in this guy's arms. What a jerk…

Still, I love this jerk…

Hey, I think I heard Brock calling us. Now Ash is telling me we have to start back again towards Pallet. Darn it, why'd he have to let go of my shoulders?

Well, here we go again. We're probably gonna get lost again in a few minutes, or something will happen, and then we'll be arguing again. And I'll be going through this whole stupid thought process again. And then I'll be remembering one of the many reasons why I love him.

I love him because we argue. And I guess that's not so bad.


End file.
